Deathspell- Follows encourage updates :)
by Mizzy25
Summary: Witches and wizards once gathered in the woods of West Virginia to open the portal to a world of creatures both powerful and dangerous. In exchange for learning their magic, they provided information on the ways of human life. Falling in love with each other was forbidden. The rule was broken. Now orphan Hermoine must pay the price.
1. Prologue

She arrived late noon, bringing with her a clash of thunder as lightening streaked the graying sky. It seemed the heavens were just as against her visit. Still, she was here and there was no turning back. Her fate was to unravel for a purpose. She was born with the mark of the stone. It was inevitable she would face the ensuing battle.

For the past five months I had been observing this girls confidence and sure footed stubbornness, proving it was the reason she was named after the stone for more than just holding its power. Only at times I could see that even a girl of such vast strength could hold an inner weakness. In crowded room she became quiet, anxious, refraining from most social contact. I was eager to learn why.

The Le'Strange's gardener grabbed her luggage and carried it up the steps to the manor. There he paused and looked out beyond the driveway. Maybe he sensed me. Maybe he feared as much as I what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The day I arrived in Blacksville, grayness coated the town and a thick fog loomed heavy over the windshield. Even the streets were quiet, the stores empty, and not one person walked the riverbanks or fields.

I couldn't help wondering if I had something to do it. Still, Salt Lake City was far behind me, and West Virginia was where I was to stay over the summer. It wasn't a vacation or a spontaneous trip to a small town with a population of only 171.

It was to visit my great aunt and her family, a woman who had found me five months ago and visited me often, in and out of the group home.

Bellatrix had promised to tell me more about the parents, but only if I came to see their birthplace.

So here I was, accepting her ultimatum. I had to keep telling myself I'd made the right decision.

As the station wagon veered toward the open wrought iron gates leading to a large estate, the fog settled into a damp mist, giving the crescent drive the eeriness of an abandoned cemetery.

When we drove closer, though, it came into sight. Thorncrest Manor, wavered like a hazy dream. At three stories high and the width of three stately homes, it reminded me of a giant leering shadow.

It was no wonder my mother ran away from the place.

"It's only daunting at first," Cornelius her gardener assured me when he parked the car. His bright green eyes met mine, and for a moment I wondered if my father's eyes could have melted away my fears as much. A part of me wanted it to be him sitting next to me.

I hadn't minded the lack of a conversation between us from the airport. I wasn't exactly in the mood for polite talks about the weather, not when there was nothing good to say about it.

After Cornelius grabbed my one piece of luggage out of the back, I followed him up the stone steps to the fan lit door, watching the sky darken.

"I can't say a storm was forecast," Cornelius said after knocking on the door. "Looks like ones heading in though."

I followed his gaze to the erupting clouds in the distance.

"I'm sure it's not a bad omen." He grinned. "The place is new to you, but you'll get used to it. Hopefully you'll get used to a lot of things around here."

Before I could ask what he meant, the front door creaked open a crack and a woman appeared.

"Hermione welcome," she said, opening the door fully. She was average in height. Her eyes were surrounded by wrinkles, and her sagged cheeks inverted with a smile. But her eyes were a sparkling hazel and her full lips hinted at how beautiful she must have been in her youth. Her auburn curls were tamed beneath a hairnet, and a floral apron covered most of her blue dress.

"I'm Dolores the Bellatrix's housekeeper."

An awkward silence followed.

"Um … Dolores has worked here as long as I have," Cornelius said.

"So I've been told," I admitted.

"Come on inside." Dolores gestured, smiling again. "It looks like all hell's going to break loose out here."

I stepped into a cavernous hallway that was as dim as outside. The air was even colder, like the inside of a refrigerator. I shivered. I was only wearing a halter neck and jeggings.

A lush walnut staircase curved up to what I imagined to be extravagant bedrooms. To my left, a tall, grandfather clock ticked loudly. Opposite was a painting of a plump-faced woman wearing a long, black veil. The chandelier was the only other addition.

"Belkatrix been waiting for you in the study," Dolores announced.

"You two go ahead. I'll take Your things to her room." Cornelius climbed the stairs with my luggage.

Doloris led the way to a closed door at the end of the hall. I flinched when thunder boomed.

The door to the study was open and I could see through the one window how much darker it was getting. Thick, gruesome clouds billowed across the sky and lightning flashed across the hills.

Another rumble of thunder resounded, loud enough to make the shelves of books tremble.

"Oh, darling," Bellatrix shrilled, rushing over to me from her desk to hug me. "Forgive me for not meeting you at the airport. I had double booked with my accountant. I'm afraid it couldn't be rectified."

"It's fine Bellatrx really." I said, relieved to see her dramatic self. "At least I got to know Cornelius."

Dolores actually bowed before leaving the room.

"Well do come and sit," Bellatrix said.

I sat down opposite her. She was ram rod straight as usual, her raven hair pulled back into a French Twist. Her skin was powdered white and was but as smooth as porcelain. Today she wore smart black slacks and a crimson blouse, with matching tear drop earrings.

She grasped my hands, warming them in hers

"So how was the flight? Pleasant I hope."

"Not as bad as I expected."

She chuckled. "How about your new apartment?Have you settled in yet?"

"Everything's running smoothly so far," I answered. "My roommate is … chatty."

"Ah, I'm sure it must be wonderful to have a place of your own."

It was. Bellatrix had helped me find a decent apartment. Without her advice, it might have taken me longer to escape the group home. Of course, that wasn't all she'd done for me. After she had showed me photos of her once best friend and I had finally realized how much I resembled my mother. It was the reason why Bellatrix's friend had recognized me in an article promoting the bookstore where I worked.

"And how about the store?" Bellatrix asked just as I was wondering how The Kove would manage without me.

"Angus has Percy and the books aren't exactly selling like hot cakes since the winter sale."

Bellatrix nodded as if she had years of experience in book selling Maybe she did. I'd never thought to ask what she did for a living before marrying my mothers step-uncle Gellert, a man fifty years her senior and who was now dead from a heart attack. I assumed Bellatrix never had to lift a finger after inheriting Thorncrest.

"Still, you're a Granger," she said. "And Grangers are known for their hard work. I'm sure you'll be missed, especially by Angus."

Granger was my real surname, the one Bellatrix revealed to me was changed so that my parents could get away from my mother's controlling father. I had always known myself as a Valdez, and preferred it. As for Billy, he wasn't just my boss. He was old, still grieving for his wife and was more like a grandfather to me. I already missed him and the hustle and bustle of Salt Lake City.

Thunder clapped, bringing me out of my thoughts. Much like Dolores, Bellatrix paid no attention to the weather.

"I'm afraid Seamus has opted to visit the gym," Bellatrix explained, somewhat sheepishly, when I asked after her children. "Cormac is with some friends, and Myrtle has gone into town for a little shopping."

My heart sank. I guess the rest of the Le'Stranges, weren't in a hurry to meet me.

I knew Cormac was a year older than me and had turned nineteen last fall, Seamus was turning twenty-one in July and Myrtle was fifteen.

Bellatrix didn't go into too much detail about them the way most parents seemed to. And though we were worlds apart, I was at least excited to be gaining second cousins; even if we weren't actually blood related.

Dolores returned with sweet tea and a cherry cake. It was delicious; still warm from the oven, and my first perk: home-cooked food.

When the tea was finished, Bellatrix gave me a small tour of the house. Mainly the lower level, since the upper two were bedrooms.

"We dine here at six sharp," She said when we entered the dining room. We continued to the kitchen and the library, where she went into detail about certain heirlooms, down to the title of each painting.

The drawing room was a luminous white. My favorite features were the claret couches, and a grand piano.

Bellatrix sat at it and played a short composition, then asked me to join her on the bench. I was prodding the high notes when she put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulder.

"Darling, I'm aware how hard it must have been to come here alone," she said in a low tone. "You'll be taken care of. I want you to feel assured of that."

I played a flat note. "What did I have to lose?"

"Oh plenty," she answered, surprising me.

Unease crept over me.

"But give it time Hermione, together we can work through talking about Your parents a lot more thoroughly."

She returned to playing the piano, closing her eyes to the melody.

I bit my lip and fought the urge to remind her I was only here for the summer.

"If you think that's best," I said instead.

She played a piece by Bach.

Thunder boomed.

I wondered if I'd made the right decision.


	3. Chapt 2 hp

Chapter Two

The stormed eased up an hour ago. Sunlight poured in from the large window of the drawing room, glinting on the glass cabinets filled with porcelain figurines and hand painted china. The furniture was more modern than the rest of the house, with camel brown plush sofas, simple cream white cabinets and mint green curtains. Bellatrix had given me a small tour around the house before leaving to run an errand.

I was in the middle of prodding the keys on the grand piano, when something rustled behind me. I turned to find a boy about my age, bee lining for the doorway. Cormac LeStrange. I recalled his face from the many photos Bellatrix had shown me of the family.

He paused and slowly turned to face me, placing one hand in his jean pocket while scratching the side of his mouth, maybe contemplating something amusing judging by the slight curve of his lips. I couldn't see much more than that. His hair hung over his eyes.

I inched closer, but he stepped back, lifting rich brown eyes to mine. His brow furrowed as if warning me not to take another step. When I offered a jittering smile, his expression softened, making it was easier for me to breathe as I focused on the rest of him, his tanned skin, high cheekbones and a small scar on his upper lip. He was wearing a hooded leather jacket over gray jeans and black boots. His build was slight, but clearly muscular beneath his thin white shirt. Handsome was a huge understatement, and his photos hadn't done him justice.

His lips parted as if to speak, only someone giggled and diverted his attention.

I was leapt on as arms wrapped around my neck.

"You're here," a girl squealed.

I gazed around the room, but Cormac had left.

"I'm Myrtle," said a short, plump girl as she finally loosened her grip. "Cormac," she yelled with a pout. "Cormac bring in my violin from the car!"

Why hadn't he said anything?

I plastered a smile on my face as Myrtle led me to the couch to sit and talk about her violin lesson. Cormac name cropped up again and my ears pricked. "He hates taking me." She groaned. "He'd rather be with Luna."

I wondered who she could be, then why I cared. Instead, I tried to listen to Myrtle prattle on about her cute violin teacher.

"What were you and Cormac talking about?" she asked when she took a moment to pause. Now that my mind was willing to stop analyzing what had happened earlier, I was able to look Myrtle properly. It could have been her very nasal voice and the puppy fat cheeks, but she seemed younger than fifteen. Herwhite summer dress with daisies around the neckline was pretty but too tight around the waist. Her feet were pressed into pink jellybean sandals.

As for Cormac, I hadn't figured out what we were doing other than staring at each another

I came here to learn more about my parents anyway, not admire insanely attractive guys.

Thankfully, Myrtle didn't bring him up again and happily filled me in on her day.


End file.
